Harry Potter and The legacy of the Lin Kuei
by Potterformers
Summary: See Author page for summary
1. Prologue-An Icy Rescue

**Harry Potter and**

**The legacy of the Lin Kuei**

**By Potterformers**

_**Prologue-An Icy Rescue**_

Approaching the white house of the Dursleys on 4 Privet Drive, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore spotted a very familiar animal form and stated, "I should have known you be here, Professor McGonagall," found out the said professor returned to human form and enquired, "How'd you know it was me?" "Ah Professor, I've never seen a mundane cat sit so stiffly before!" he responded sagely, but inside he thought, '_Where is that oaf Hagrid?_' as he was answering another of McGonagalls questions, before continuing his train of thought, '_He should've been here by the time I'd arrive,_' and then his thoughts were interrupted by the roar of an engine in the sky.

12 hours earlier on the street of a burnt out hulk of a house, water in a fountain of the closest park, began to form a layer of ice on the surface, before spreading out to the pathway, and then the snow and ice started to meld into a new shape, forming a head, body, arms, hands, legs and feet, as the figure completely formed, the layer of frost began to melt away, leaving a man with upper half of: an Arctic blue sleeveless martial arts robe with Chinese dragon designs on the shoulder straps and hem of the waist sash, with his lower half: black near skin tight jeans and knee high martial arts boots with ice blue guards, this man also wore: a pair of black shoulder guards and hood with a cold blue face plate, he also emitted a cold icy mist from his hands and had an arctic white glowing scar across his right eye, his name was known to all as Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero now walked down the path leading to the Potter residence, he had been informed by the Elder Gods via Raiden the thunder god: that Tom Riddle A.K.A. Voldemort was after the Potters, asked to assist in their escape and/or to retrieve Harry, if he were to late to stop him, "No I'm to late," he said, when he first saw the state of the house and then his walk progressed to a run, as he entered the front door, then as he saw the body of the Potter lord and knelt by his side, to check for a pulse and said, "Be at piece, noble warrior for you've died honourable," as he had found that James had none, before he cover James' body a layer of Frost, then snow and final ice, which then sunk into the ground and was sent to the Raidens temple for a warriors burial, before he heard the cries of an infant upstairs and followed.

Once Sub-Zero finished climbing the stairs, he saw the house had more damages to than previously believed and then he head for the nursery, where he found the body of Lily Potter being shaken by a crying Harry, "Come on, little one I can protect you," he said, in a tone of as much affection as he could, though it still had a bit of coolness in it (Side effect of the ice manipulation, along with been a brooder), before he said, "Let your mummy rest, you'll see her again," as he picked up the child, before cast a light sleeping charm (Sub-Zero simply placed two fingers on Harrys forehead and then the latter went to sleep) and then wrapped Lily in a cocoon of ice sending it to the temple like James, before he exited the house and disappeared in a cyclone of snow, as a large man on a bike approached and entered the house to search.

Now back at Privet Drive, Hagrid landed with a loud thump, in front of the 2 professors, "Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor McGonagall," he gruffly said, before dismounting which was when Dumbledore commanded, "Hagrid, where's the boy?" with a slight tone that conveyed – you better have him or all my plans are not going to work, "He wasn't there professor and nor were the bodies of the Potters!" said Hagrid, which set Dumbledore off as he proclaimed, "We must find the boy and bring him to his family," and with that he Apparated away, leaving the remaining to stare off in wonder and dumbfoundment.

Coming back to Sub-Zero and Harry Potter (the latter still asleep), who both arrived at Raidens temple 4 hours ago, then met up with Liu Kang, before the three of them entered the temple and standing before them was the thunder god himself Raiden, in a ceremonial lightning white material with a splayed conical hat and black padded boots, "Thank you, Sub-Zero," he said, in a tone portraying gratefulness, before continuing, "I hope Albus can forgive us, but I don't think his protections are good enough to keep young Harry safe," it was then that Sub-Zero suggested, "Lord Raiden, I volunteer to raise the boy as my own and my wife Jade would dearly love Harry like a son too," with no protest from Liu Kang, except he requested, "Just as long as I and my wife Kitana, can visit him I've got no objections," "I'll shall also train him to achieve his destiny as a defender of Earthrelm, as I feel it is best he'd be ready at all times," Sub-Zero continued after Liu Kang, before Raiden finished, "Very well Sub-Zero, I also expect you to be correct and he also has the wizarding prophecy to contend with."

Now in the castle known as Hogwarts, the headmaster was now pacing furiously around his office saying, "Where is that blasted boy, he's ruining all my plans," before his pacing was interrupted by a great flash of thunder, when it fizzled out Raiden stood in the office, before he thundered, "Albus Dumbledore, you will do nothing to the Boy-Who-Lived, he is under my protection at the decree of the Elder Gods and you do well to listen, don't assume that your can manipulate him for your own gain, as you'll be very disappointed," then Raiden flashed out, leaving a furious Wizard decreeing, "How dare you Raiden, the boy will be in my control and at the Dursleys to be downtrodden, for my plans to work," before finishing with, "You will not stop me, Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore from what is rightfully mine."

Now several miles away at an ice white temple, Sub-Zero walk out of a mirror of ice, carrying a sleeping baby boy in a warm blanket, "Jade honey, I've returned," he called, as a young women came in: a jade green belly top, lime green extremely tight formfitting jeans and black knee high, heeled boots with her charcoal black hair flowing down her back, "Steve honey is that you?" she asked, then when she saw what he was holding queried, "Whose the little one? Honey," "its Harry Potter honey, Lord Raiden had allowed us to raise him," was the answer she got, before she took the kid from her husbands arms.

As Jade set Harry down to continue his nap, Steven (Sub Zero) prepared their spare room: removing the junk and replacing it with; an ice cot and changing station also made from ice, along with using the oversized sheets repeatedly folded as a mattress, for now so then they could get actual cots and other baby supplies.


	2. Chapter 1-Harry Potter Sub-Zero

_**Chapter 1-Harry Potter Sub-Zero MK. 2 vs. Scorpions**_

It has been 10 years since Harry was taken in by Sub-Zero and Jade, and Harry had been trained in the art of Lin Kuei – the art of Ice, Snow and Frost combat, gained his Animality: an emerald green Anka, mastered weapon combat (His signature weapons: 2 Japanese Long Swords) and basic wandless magic, the last is thanks to Raiden (He's a god, of course he'd know how to focus magic without a wand), along the true History of Magic and 2 days ago he began to creating transportation portals and/or manipulate one already open.

"Wahoo," called a figure, sliding down a ramp of frigid green ice, this figure was: thin mature faced, generously built though still knobbly kneed, with raven black hair, and bright green eyes, with a scar on his forehead which pulsed a frost green aura and he was wearing: an artic blue sleeveless martial arts robe, over a navy blue short sleeved shirt and snug fitting cargo pants with black leather martial art shoes and a black satin sash, while on his back held a dual slotted sheath bearing his long swords (though why he has them with him while having fun is a mystery.), his name Harry James Potter. Once off the first ice ramp, Harry was on another playing around, when he should be doing his school homework, but he was in his own world and that was until a large brown barn owl flew into his pathway, and caused Harry to alter his path and head to the ground, where he met up with his angry guardians.

(A/N I'm taking inspiration from the Author bob-the-blue, but instead of it been energy attack, it's his ice attack. Oh and by the way Frost green is a dark teal in colour.)

"Harry James Potter, your suppose to be studying," scolded a motherly Jade, while Steven accepted the letter from the postal owl, before he skimmed threw the one with the Hogwarts seal, then said to the others, "Harry, your Hogwarts letter has arrived, its time to make a decision," as he passed the letter to Harry whom read in full:

[_Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter_

_Wherever you are, you little whelp know that you've been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I also command you to show up at school on the 1__st__ of September or I'll find you and drag you here myself._

_You will be under my control Potter understand,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: Headmaster, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, and Chief. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards_]

Harry then looked up excited and pissed off, this letter basically took away any choices he could make and so he decides, "I'll go, but the Headmaster had better not think I'd trust him with mine or any of my future friends safety," with that decided Sub-Zero and Harry made plans to visit Diagon Alley.

Now in the castle school of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his secret office in triumph, "It's the first year of that brats school education," he remarked furiously, taking another step along a deep trench he'd been carving and continued with, "And if that whelp knows what is good for him, he'll do exactly what I order him to do and he will go to the Dursleys at years end," (the only reason he didn't do anything right at the moment Raiden left is because he was called urgently to a trial in the Wizengamot, then forced to do his duties as headmaster and therefore to busy) before he finished, "With the Philosopher Stone in my grasp, Voldemort will come and Harry will be forced to protect it."

Meanwhile on the cobbled terrace of Diagon Alley, 2 people appeared from the frosted condensation on a shops window, their names: Harry Potter and Steven Zhang, before they proceeded towards Gringotts – the large white Wizarding bank controlled by goblins (The Accountants of Outworld), once they entered the bank, Steven took the lead and led Harry to a Goblin teller, bowed respectively (which Harry had followed suit) while saying, "Honourable Master Goblin, Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal from the Potter Family Vault," (Stevens tone of voice was respectful but cold [he was the cold brooding type]) and then passed his right of guardianship papers after the request, when the look of recognition flashed on the goblins face, he said, "Very well Sub-Zero, I shall have Griphook take Mr. Potter to vault #300," bellowing, "GRIPHOOK," after a bit of a pause.

After Griphook came and directed the 2 humans, he took them on a rollercoaster ride to the high security Family vault of the House of Potter, there Harry approached, place his hand on the vault door, then there was a clicking as he slid his hand down face of the door, causing it to open, as the door open Sub-Zero, and Harry stepped inside and were immediately greeted by an unknown but familiar voice, "Harry?" it said, from seemingly out of nowhere. When the 2 followed the voice to its origins, where they saw a portrait containing: a man that looked like a splitting image of Harry with hazel brown eyes and a woman whom had; red hair and green eyes, both wearing gold and red robes, their names were James and Lily Potter. With tears in his eyes Harry asked, "Mum? Dad?" in a cold whisper, when their canvassed, faces nodded while Lily had tears of her own, replying, "Yes dear! It's us," then she looked at the man with him and enquired, "Sub-Zero? Why are you with my son?" that was when James also asked, "Where's Sirius? He should have taken Harry if anything happened to us," "Since your Deaths, I've been caring for Harry! And as for Sirius Black, he was sent to Azkaban Prison falsely!" Sub-Zero started, before elaborating, "Dumbledore hadn't helped Sirius with a trial to confirm guilt or innocents, so he could place Harry at the Dursleys, so he could keep him in line," there was when Harry snorted in amusement, before saying, "If he even tries that with me this year, I'll have him out of office before you can finish saying, 'Fired,'" to the laughter of James, and Sub-Zero and the smirking scowl of Lily.

"Well since you're here, I believe you're starting your first year right?" James asked after laughter died, when his son nodded, he continued, "You can use one of our multi-trunks and the library of course books within them," he had paused before going on with, "I'd also recommend you having a custom wand made, so it could only you can use it," then he pointed his painted finger toward a shelf at the back of the vault saying, "that shelf holds rare wand cores and woods," then as Harry moved over to the shelf, James said, "Also help yourself to a wand holster too," before giving Harry instructions on how to make his wand. Then an hour later, Harry with his newly built wand: 12 inches of Artic Cherry with a braided core of an Anka tail feather, Kyurem ice dragon heartstring and fur from a north wind Qilin called Suicune, a trunk, a potions kits and course books, plus extra reading material and he managed to take a wand making kit, returned to the surface for Robes, a Familiar and the course book for the ever changing course of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

(A/N For the process of Harry building his wand, refer to the staff making in the story 'Potion Master Gift' by Volans combines with the wand making procedure in 'Witchcraft' by Avitus88. The shape of Harrys' wand is: a thin sword handle like grip with a Chinese water dragon like form shaft extending from the hilt, coiled into a compressed spring in a Dark Magenta color.)

After getting his standard black school robes times 3, Harry also brought 2 midnight blue everyday robes and 3 sets of emerald green formal dress robes, all with self sizing charms and then when they left the clothing store, there were dark voices commanding, "Get over here," both Harry and Sub-Zero leaped out of their position in a forward summersault, leaving clones of ice in their places and when the statues shattered by 2 roped kunai, they followed the ropes to their attacker 2 ninjas clad in: a burning gold and charcoal black martial arts uniforms, "Scorpion," the formers both hissed (Figuratively), before taking a battle stance. Then after 5 minutes, the 2 Scorpions engaged their opponents.

During the fight scene, a Patriarch of a redheaded family walked in to the area with his family, as a he saw the fight, he called, "Expecto Patronum," launching a steel grey weasel out of his wand and sent it to the Auror Department of the ministry with a message. During fight itself Harry and Sub-Zero were currently unaware of their audience, until Harrys' combatant fired off a stinger shaped ball of Hellfire, that he had avoided before he checked its path and found its trajectory was heading for the youngest girl in the family, Harry icy teleported directly in front of her yelling, "**LOOKOUT**," before the fireball caught him dead in his chest and after that he blacked out.

Ginny Weasley, who was stuck in her own world, while she got into a heated argument with the youngest of her 6 older brothers – Ronald Weasley, did not see the danger of the scene in front of her, 'til someone yelled, "**LOOKOUT**," she then bought herself back to the world just in time to a black haired person, dressed in artic blue get hit in the chest by a large fireball and pass out. Anguish flooded Ginny as she saw the person who took the brunt of the hit and collapsed, ignoring the antics of her brother Ginny raced to his side and asked gently, "Are you okay?" though she doubted it, as she saw the alligated burn on his torso, while Harry was regaining consciousness he heard a beautiful voice asking, "Are you okay?" then when his eyes flickered opened, Harry saw the teary chocolate brown eyes of the girl he saved and replied, "I'll live," as placing his hand over the burn and caused ice to form around the wound, then as he got up Harry sensed Scorpion next attack on him and embraced her, before shattering into a blizzard of snow and reappeared on the opposite side of the girls family.

Harry was now furious the girl he saved twice, had nothing to do with this, "Okay, Finishing move time," he muttered darkly, before his physical structure began melt and reform, bones shifting, muscles rebuilding and an aura of frost emitted from him, after his transformations to his Animality, Harry took a deep breath, before exhaling vast contents of frost, snow and ice, over the field of battle and froze both of the Scorpions, then Sub-Zero shattered them, which scattered clots of frozen blood. After Harry returned to human form, the Aurors showed up and took one look at Harry and Sub-Zeros' robes: a hoodless Lin Kuei everyday robe, before they bowed to show their respect to them, after a while an Auror with bubblegum pink hair asked, "Sub-Zero What happen here?" in a highly respective tone, that got Harry a little bit uncomfortable, which Ginny had sensed and placed her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze, then Steven answered, "First call me Steven, Mortal Kombat is months away and as for what happen? My ward - Harry Potter and I were shopping for his first year supplies, when agents of the Shirai Ryu attacked us, we defended ourselves and they lost to Harrys Animality!" then after the explanation, "Imperio," was bellowed throughout the alley, they then saw to their horror, that the caster was: the silver bearded, broken nosed, purple robed and his wand trained on Harry, with the name of Albus Dumbledore and he then watched gleefully as his curse hit Harry, his glee then turned to horror as Harry broke the hold of the curse (very little effort) and then Harry intricately motioned his hands threw the air, causing ripples of arctic green ice, to form and then Harry thrusted cupped hands towards Dumbledore, throwing wave after wave of green ice at him, 'til Dumbledore was frozen from the neck down, then Harry explained that Dumbledore will get shattered if any type of external stimuli (including heating charms) were used on him and then headed back to Steven and the yet unknown Weasleys.


	3. Chapter 2-Meeting Remus Lupin

_**Chapter 2-Meeting Remus Lupin**_

After thoroughly terrifying Dumbledore, Harry moved over to the cute redheaded girl he'd saved and said, "My name is Harry Potter," before kneeling, kissing the back of her hand in a gentlemen like manner, which in turn caused her to light up red and then Harry asked, "And what is your name? Dear lady," turning her burgundy, before stammering, "Gin... Ginn... Ginny We... Weas... Weasley! Thank you for saving me there," as she finished the last part more bravely than before, Harry about to say your welcome, was interrupted by an odd but familiar voice calling, "Harry," causing him to turn around and got engulfed in a bear hug by a man with: sand brown hair, golden yellow eyes and he was wearing: a shabby faded jumper in a deep brown color, minor ripped faded jeans in light brown and worn-out white shoes, his name Remus John Lupin.

As Harry, unnoticed by Remus, was turning blue Arthur said, "Remus let go, he's turning blue," blushing slightly Remus relieved Harry of his tight grip and apologized, "Sorry," waving it off Harry said, "It's okay! But who are you? I don't recognize you," in a questioning tone, sighing Remus introduced him, "Remus Lupin! I was a friend of your parents," then there was a large commotion inside Rons pocket. At that time in Rons pocket, a rat thought to be known as Scabbers, began writhing around to get out and free, as it heard Remus' voice, after jumping out of the pocket, Scabbers made a run for it and then before he got far he was caught in a summoning charm, as Remus had called, "Accio," he was helping Ron retrieve it, once the rat was clamped in his hand, Remus' eyes became as wide as dinner plates, "Wormtail," he muttered, causing the rat to writhe in protest and only confirmed it, so he threw the rat in the air and performed, "Animagus Reverto," then the rat was replaced by the now lump form of Peter Pettigrew, then when Dumbledore noticed, he bellowed, "You idiot Pettigrew, you were supposed to lie in wait, 'til you could revive your master, those were my orders to you, as well as betraying the Potter Family to Voldemort," then he'd stopped as he said to much, '_My plans have crashed and burned,_' thought ferociously, before everyone stared at either: Dumbledore (Whom still frozen from the neck down) or the unconcious form of Peter Pettigrew, whom was revealed as the betrayer and possible murderer, but the Aurors snapped out of their ravine enough to shackle Pettigrew and leave for the ministry.

After 2 minutes, the commotions in Diagon Alley died down and Harry, along with Steven, the Weasleys and Remus, decided that it be faster to collect the supplies as a group, so as Harry held Ginnys hand (that he had already being holding), the Group headed for the bookstore. Now in Flourish and Blotts, Harry paid for the defence book while: Steven and Remus browsed and the Weasleys (sans Ginny) located their books, for their purchases (the Twins also getting extra books with the money they won from bets in the past. [The books are to help with some of their more stubborn of prank inventions.]) And Ginny had been with Harry as she wasn't going to Hogwarts 'til next year, but once Harry had finish he and Ginny joined Steve and Remus in browsing, after a while the Weasley were finished and announced that it was time to leave.

After the remainder of items the Weasleys need, they all got ready to leave when Harry notice that they had not gone to any of the wand shops and voice, "Mrs. Weasley why didn't we go to a wand shop?" Molly had turned to him saying, "But Harry dear, you've already got a wand!" pointing out the exposed holster on his arm, then Harry elaborated, "I meant for Ron," but before Molly could answer, Ron retrieved a slightly damaged wand from his pocket and said, "We don't have much money, so we use family wands and then buy one once we have a good job," Harry shook his head saying, "You'll never get a well paying position with test scores you'll receive with a wand that hasn't chosen you," before thinking it over, Harry grasped Ron arm at the wrist and said, "Come on," dragging him up the stairs of the local pub, despite all protest from Ron. 10 minutes later Ron and Harry returned downstairs, with Ron saying, "Thanks mate, that's cool learning how to make your own wand," Harry accepted the thanks and then Ron flourished his newly built wand, causing red, gold and brown sparks to fly out of the tip, then told his family, "The wood is centaurian willow with the braided core of: Unicorn hair, Pegasus hair and Hippogriff hair," and then Mrs. Weasley thanked Harry, as Ginny asked if he could do that for her school year, next year.

(A/N Rons wand is basically a very thin unicorn horn in shape, also gold in color.)

After having a large group lunch, Harry, Steven and Remus with invites from Harry, left for home and the Weasleys left for the Burrow. As Harry arrived at home, he was immediately bowled over by a black spirit wolf and pet of Nightwolf, "Kiva heel," a voice called, as Nightwolf and Jade entered the room, when Nightwolf cast his eyes on Remus, "Well it looks as though I've gotten another werewolf to cure," to which Remus gaped and stuttered, "But there is no cure," shaking their heads the four remaining, then looked at each other and then Harry said, "That is a common misconception Remus, as not all werewolves had deserve the cure, but you who never let the wolf out for fun, you deserve it and Nightwolf can help you," then he paused and then finished, "Yes I'd identified you as a werewolf, so go and be cured you've earnt it," before Nightwolf gestured to a ritual room.

It was dinnertime; by the time a grateful, younger Remus and a sluggish Nightwolf trudged out of the ritual room with Kiva and a new golden brown wolf trailing behind them. Then after introducing Remus' new wolf spirit known as Goldfang, Remus and Nightwolf sat at the table, while Jade and Harry served their plates of a delicious roast lamb dinner and placed them at each spot, then they respectively ate their dinner, while getting other news of the days proceedings and as dinner progressed to dessert, Raiden showed up and offered Remus a place in the Defenders of Earthrelm, to which the latter agreed and was given a training regiment by Nightwolf, so he could now fully utilize his new powers gained from the ritual and then with Remus staying the night, they all turned in for the night.

2 days after the trip to Diagon Alley, Remus and Harry could be seen sparring, while Remus was dodging the green icicle shaped daggers of Harrys attack, Harry was weaving out of the way of sonic boom induced roars from Remus. Training had been progressing nicely for Remus and when Harry wasn't sparring, he was reading and what he'd found that was interesting was the concept of becoming a Animagus and how it differed to an Animality, but what Harry really enjoyed were the letters he'd receive from the Weasleys (mainly the Twins, Ron and Ginny) and became ecstatic when they said they liked to visit him, so they arranged a portkey and had them transported to the Lin Kuei temple.


	4. Chapter 3-Enter Sirius Orion Black, star

_**Chapter 3-Enter Sirius Orion Black, starting the year off**_

Sirius Black convicted mass murderer, sat in his cell cowering like a dog (Sorry bad pun there) – well he was in his animagus form, when he heard the cellblock main entrance open and he returned to human form, before he waited and then he saw, two human guards come into view and they had with them: Peter Pettigrew (Dumbledore had previously bride the minister to given him immunity from any type of prosecution.), opening the cell door one of the guards said, "Mr. Black, you've been found innocent of all charges against you and you are free to go," gesturing for him to leave his cell and then the other thrusted the new prisoner in.

Once Sirius was now on the main land, he saw the familiar form of his old school friend and brainiacs of the Marauders; Remus Lupin and the not so familiar form of a golden wolf, whom once Sirius stepped on to the dock, bowled him over and proceeded to lick him senselessly, "Goldfang Heel," commanded Remus, when the wolf stopped and got off, Sirius got back up with and looked with a enquiring look at Remus, the later explained, "Goldfang is what's left of my lycanthrope, after I got cured," then after a few minutes said, "She's also got other powers to," as he called for Goldfang, which she then got absorbed into him and then focused to his hand, creating a golden shroud like claw and then proceeded to use it to cut a rift into the fabric of reality, creating a doorway to Sub-Zeros' temple home and told Sirius, "If you'd like to see Harry, follow me," then headed threw the portal, with a gaping Sirius by his side.

Meanwhile a furious Dumbledore stalked through his office, '_With Black released, Potter will have one more guardian that can take him in, though it's not like I can kill off a member of the Defenders of Earthrelm and not have my magic taken from me if I succeed,_' he thought, while he thought of away to still use this set back as an advantage, Sirius and Remus stepped out of the vortex and on to the step of the front temples courtyard, then they were greeted by a teal collared bolt of ice, colliding with a golden dragon shaped fireball. Then when Sub-Zero called a halt to the sparring match, Sirius saw Harry in a full Lin Kuei Gi with the hood and face plate on, while at the other end was a girl wearing: a singlet like sports bra, martial art Gi pants and a belt with the Defenders of the Earthrelm crest on the buckle, her name: Kira Kang.

Then the rest of August flew by and the first of September came up, the entire temple was a buzz with the Weasleys practically forgetting different things and caused them to have Harry portal them to the train station. At the London train station, a golden swirling portal formed and spat out the Weasley family, Harry, Jade and Sirius, as the group sorted themselves out; they headed into the station and towards Platform 9¾, before they boarded the train and headed off to school.

While on the train Harry sat with Ron talking about: Sports, family and school houses, before Ron bought out a chess board and challenged Harry to a game, as he was the only competition Ron had asides from Remus and Sub-Zero, while on their 4th game a girl with bushy hair and round faced boy entered the boys compartment, asking if they'd seen a stay toad, though rather asking for the toads characteristics, Harry asked, "What is the toads name," "Trevor," said the now teary boy, "Accio Trevor the Toad," calls Harry and then with a few shrieks from a few girls, Trevor was safely clamped between the hands of the newly introduced Neville Longbottom, then Harry made a terrarium out of his ice and cast never melting charms on it, then conjured water, lily pads and netted a few flies from out the window in an unbreakable jar, before having a dumbstruck Neville place Trevor in the terrarium, while the girl named Hermione stood there in ultimate shock.

10 minutes after Neville and Hermione joined Harry and Ron, Hermione broke out of her stupor and asked, "Harry how were you able to conjure ice wandlessly?" at the odd question, Harry looked down at his everyday Lin Kuei robes and when his looked up, he enquired, "Seriously Hermione, my Lin Kuei robes are kind of a giveaway?!" noticing the she had not really taken in his garb yet, after she had, she said, "The what?" "Lin Kuei! A former clan of ninja assassins, which now have partially joined the Defenders of Earthrelm," Harry explained and when she had a questioning look to her Harry went on with, "I'll see if I can get some written literature for you, I don't really completely know the history," and she brighten at the prospect of learning new things.

During the train ride Harry had wished it was an uneventful one, as 20 minutes after Neville and Hermione made themselves comfortable, a platinum blond haired boy with a pointed face (with the name of Draco Malfoy) showed and attempted to persuade Harry to join him in his compartment, when Harry had refused to do so, Draco (thinking Harry had insulted him) made for his wand in the attempt curse him, which had been short lived as all he had hit was an ice statue of his target and he was met by the cold icicle at his right side. 3 minutes was all it happens to take for Draco to be kicked out and Harry then sealed the door for the remainder of the trip.

Half an hour later, Harry unsealed the door and the group then headed out of the compartment and disembarked, where they met a giant of a man called Hagrid, whom had been directing the 1st years to the docks and returning (2nd and up) students to where the carriages had been parked.

After the risk of freezing the lake several times over, as Harry had been emitting a aura of teal green ice energy, the first years made it to the front door, where they met a stern woman by the name of Professor Minerva McGonagall, whom then directed them inside and down the centre isle, to the front of the staff table, before she began to called the roll for the first years to be sorted: as 3 Hufflepuff, 4 Ravenclaws, 2 Gryffindors and 1 Slytherin had been sorted it became Harrys turn, to which the hat began mumbling, "Burr, Mr. Potter that mine of yours is cold, but what is this a Lin Kuei trainee, that explains it, so there is only one place you will shine and that is GRYFFINDOR," as the last part was bellowed, Harry removed the Hat and walked to the gold and red clad students, meanwhile at the staff table, someone thought, '_Excellent,_' as he stroked his silver beard, continuing his train of thought of, '_Exactly where I needed him to be sorted,_' as he watched his pawn as he was greeted by Gryffindors, then once all the remaining students were sorted, he rose and addressed the school.

After receiving the safety speech from Dumbledore, Harry who was angry at the fact that Dumbledore got off Scott free, was called by Dumbledore to his office. When Harry entered the office Dumbledore greeted, "Harry my boy," "Headmaster, you are not my friend or my guardian, magical or otherwise you have no right or privilege, so don't act as though you have any," interrupted Harry, but Dumbledore completely ignored him and continued, "You need to be protected, there are no doubt that dark wizards are attempting to locate you, so you must be protected by blood wards I've erected around you family – the Dursleys-" but Harry interrupted louder this time, "Headmaster, just because someone is related by blood, doesn't mean that they would love you like their own and also you were warned by Lord Raiden to stay out of my affairs or lose your magic and with that lose your school and titles," then Raiden flashed into the office and thundered at Dumbledore, "I warned you Albus Dumbledore, I warned you not to interfere with Harry Potter upbringing and now it's time to suffer the consequences," before he held a loaf his staff, causing a bolt of white thunder to arc towards Dumbledore hitting in the chest causing his magical core to shatter from its bindings and flicker out of existence, then the wards sensed a non magical intruder, kicked Dumbledore out and left him in the slums of Muggle London, Hogwarts now without a headmaster, transferred the wards over to the first most powerful wizard there: Harry Potter, when it had happen he said to Raiden, "The wards have been transferred to me, so I guess that means that I'm the schools new protector," Raiden just nodded expecting that much before advising, "Harry I suggest you give Headmastership to the deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall," Harry took him under advisement and called Professor McGonagall.

When Minerva got the odd call from Mr. Potter to meet him in the headmaster's office, she had no idea what had happen, once she got threw the door however, as she saw Lord Raiden and Mr. Potter, before asking anything she noticed the empty headmasters chair and changed her question, "Mr. Potter what happen? Where's Prof. Dumbledore?" but it was Raiden who answered, "Calm yourself, first what happen was Mr. Dumbledore attempted to control and manipulate Harry, even after I had warned him of the consequences he still tried to overrule the decree of the Elder Gods and was punished accordingly, so now with no magic and no status, he had been removed from the school and you are now the Headmistress," the last part had put her into shock and after she had come out of it she took her seat, before dismissing Harry so she could talk to Raiden alone.

Meanwhile a furious Dumbledore had been trying to get to Nocturn Alley via the Leaky Cauldron, but since he had no magical core he could not enter the pub and spent nine hours trying to get a wizard to help him threw the ward.

(A/N in Nocturn Alley there specialty shops, one of which: carries crystallized magical cores of dead wizards [mostly dark wizards] and alike.)


	5. Chapter 4-Nicolas Flamel and the Betraya

_**Chapter 4-Nicolas Flamel and the Betrayal of Dumbledore**_

After their talk, Raiden asked, "So what is so important that it is required to block off a section of the school?" knowing full well that Harry placed a monitoring device in the office, Minerva oblivious to the device answered, "The philosophers stone! Albus had for some reason not trusted the security of the Gringotts vault," meanwhile at that time Harry was listening to the recording and then icy teleported to the castle of the Flamel family and called, "Nick, Penny its Harry, are you here?" then musical female voice sounded from the upstairs, "We're up in the library Harry!" as the fact that Harry had also got lessons from the Flamels in Potions and Alchemy tutoring from them allowed him to navigate the castle like structure with ease.

"Nick, Penny its good to see you," Harry said, as he arrived in the library and accepted a hug from Perenelle, before turning serious which was when Nicolas asked, "What's got your brooding face in place?" as he had seen the look on his face as he shook Harrys hand, and that was when Harry answered, "Dumbledore is trying to use the Philosophers stone as bait to lure Voldemort out of hiding!" that then broke Penny and she started to exclaim, "WHAT? DOES HE WANT TO KILL US, DOES HE THINK ITS EASY TO MAKE ONE OR -" she was then cut off by Nick saying, "Something tells me he had got what already came to him though?" looking at Harry whom nodded and replied, "He tried to overrule the decree of the Elder Gods, by trying to get me to go to the Dursleys and then Lord Raiden showed up and destroyed Dumbledores magical core, before being ejected from the school!" then with that Penny calmed down and accepted Dumbledores fate, before Harry asked, "You've never kept the stone in that vault before why would start now?" then the three start laughing, before Nick said, "No! We've always kept it here, not that we don't trust the goblins or that of Gringotts, -" then Harry continued, "But you've got others who have access," knowing that full well, as he's got it to.

After a short talk, Harry returned to Hogwarts and went to bed. After a little bit of meditation to organize all of his memories. The morning after the first night, Harry was awoken by Hermione and was told, "Harry, wake up you're almost missing the breakfast time limit," in a bit of a bossy tone but there was some underlining friendliness, which made Harry get up and head for the showers, after a difficult shower, as his body emitted an aura of frost, Harry got changed and headed down to the common room in his Lin Kuei robes - as a force of habit, met up with Ron, Hermione and Neville, and then headed for the Great Hall. While they're in the Hall; Raiden sat in the seat of the Transfigurations, watching with slight amusement as the students receive shocks of their lives. When Harry and his friends entered the hall, 3 of the 4 had gasped in shock, as they noticed that Dumbledore had not been sitting in his seat, but Professor McGonagall was and there was a new teacher, in the Transfiguration seat, then Harry turned to his friends and said, "Dumbledore is no longer our headmaster, because of last night," at their confused, questioning faces, he elaborated, "He tried to defy the elder gods and Lord Raiden - our new teacher, by trying to send me to the Dursleys my blood relatives against mine and the will of the gods, so he was punished and now has no magical core or his titles," then as understanding flickered through the faces of Hermione and Neville, Ron just shrugged it off stupidly and then Harry finished, "He also was trying to lure the wraith of the Dark Wizard that had gave me this scar(insert point at his forehead here) using the Philosophers Stone, created by Nick Flamel, but what Dumbledore didn't know was that it is a fake."

Been a Saturday, Hogwarts was quiet after a breakfast of: Fruit, Grains, breakfast meats and eggs, along with wizarding juices - Pumpkin, Apple and Orange, Harry and Hermione headed for the library for some leisure reading, while Ron called them 'Mental,' and challenged the members of Gryffindor to a chess match. During the reading in the library, Harry heard a condescending sneer snapping, "What are you doing Potter? 50 points off Gryffindor for your inappropriate attire," behind him, and when he turned around he saw the face of his potion master and around cockhead: Professor Snape, "My apologies Professor, but I was unaware of the need to be in school uniform, during school holidays seeing as there are several other that are not," replied Harry, as he gestured to the muggle garb worn by the Ravenclaws, but he had been ignored as Snape shouted, "Potter don't talk back to me, 100 from Gryffindor and go to the Headmasters office," (not knowing that Dumbledore had been replaced, since he eats in his office) Harry was now pissed - no wait fuming, but left the library after charming the Professors hair from grease black to baby shit brown, behind his back and caused the students stifle their laughter. "Come in," called a voice, from the stairways guarded by the new Kneazle cat that replaced the phoenix, then when Harry entered the office, McGonagall asked what was going on, Harry explained it and told her the unfair treatment of the professor to him, before admitting that he'd charmed his hair out of angry and to which she reduced the points lost to five and given him detention with Filch, before Professor Snape came barrelling in exclaiming for Harrys immediate expulsion, but he was shot down and was put on indefinite probation - because of all the ignored complaints written previously.


	6. Chapter 5-Classes of 1st year

_**Chapter 5-Classes of 1**__**st**__** year**_

With the confrontation with Snape on Saturday, Harry had a reasonably quiet day on the Sunday, asides with a few run ins' with Argus Filch who was muttering, "Stupid devil spawn," under his breathe and murmured, "Just like his father that one," though all he did was: his Lin Kuei training, Read in the Library and waking up early, still the squib is on his back about being a trouble make and was watching him like a hawk with a pet cat, that had been kicked in the face to many times.

Now on Monday, Harry woke up at 5:00am is to the new day and a the start of classes, so after a shower and getting into the standard school robes, Harry headed into the common room, to see Hermione and the fifth to seventh years, once the Gryffindors came down to the Great Hall and waited for breakfast to be served and they we're greet with the sight of the all the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, as well as the more eager and less lazy Slytherins.

Then the golden serving plates began filling with: Sausages, Bacon, Rissoles, Eggs, Pancakes, Waffles and fruit salads, once Harry and Hermione had ended their first helping and was on to their second, the less lazy Gryffindors shown up: Seamus Finnegan, Neville and Dean Thomas, along with the girls: Lavender Brown, Pavarti Pati and Padma Pati, and once the rest of Gryffindor showed up and began to have their breakfast: Ron showed up (sleepily), face planted his food once he'd sat down and the rest of the Hall started laughing.

An hour and a half, Rons face was picked up and Professor Sinistra handed of school timetables. Meanwhile Mr. Dumbledore had finally gotten into the Alley and withdrew the money for the crystallize magical core, before he had purchased a core from the late Leonides Darkcry, and left to see the to the fusion ritual, then back at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione looked at their schedules and found their first lesson: Charms was their first class.

So in the Charms class, Professor Flitwick had his class read the appointed text on: the Levitation Charms, Lighting Charms (Lumos) and Confetti Charms, before the end of class and while only a few had done so (Harry, Hermione and Neville), when everyone else had not and got the finishing of the chapters for homework (the first year Slytherins [Malfoy especially] and the lazier Gryffindors), then head for their next class: Transfigurations, where Lord Raiden (not how he wanted to be addressed), talked about the advantages of how the subject in day to day lives, and then proved that by changing his robes into a crisp muggle suit, with a wave of his staff.

With lunch break following transfigurations, Harry, Neville and Hermione politely ate their food of: Steak, salad (garden and fruit), vegetables and a school treat of muggle soda drinks; Coca Cola, Sprite, Fanta and Pepsi, while Ron just served himself 5 pieces of steak, before he began to shovel them down his throat, to the disgust of the rest of the students, the embarrassment of his siblings and the disappointment of the teachers. While at lunch, Harry picked up a conversation with the rest of the Gryffindors and then the staff headed for their half-day meeting, Headmistress McGonagall had started to implement.

Now in the staffroom, Minerva started, "Okay how were the first years?" and she answered from the whole saying that it was good, but a quarter of the Gryffindors were lazy and with the exception Snape said that the Slytherins were the most laziness, while Snape maintained that his Slytherins are the most studious of the school and said that the Gryffindor had no respect for their superiors (no not superiors, just superior himself), so he was chastised for his bias comment and Argus was reprimanded for just painting Harry in a bad light, before Minerva moved it on and explained, "And for those whom had not know, Dumbledore has been forced out of the school, for angering the Elder Gods," and there were hours of gasping and word like, 'Was he mad, to go against them?' and, 'How could he be so stupid.'

Back with Harry and his friends, and they've just finish lunch, before they headed for their free period – while the teachers were in their meeting, which Harry, Hermione and Neville were spending it in the library: with Harry reading more on animagus transformation, with his other friends reading topics they hadn't read before. After their free period Harry, Hermione and Neville, were joined by a groggy Ron, Dean and Seamus (they had used the 2 hour free to catch up on the missed sleep) outside of the Defense against the Dark arts classroom at 3pm for class, but the class was disappointed in the class, as it was not up to the right snuff for what it was all about and the problems were: weak text, stuttering teacher, all around boredom and worst was the sense of pure darkness in the stuttering teacher, by the last was sensed by Harry, where he thought, '_So Dumbledork's plan had work!_' then once the 2 hour period was up, Harry stayed behind a few minutes, so when Quirrel notice Harry he stammered, "Mr. Potter, why aren't with your friends?" out, though now Harry knew that he was faking he said, "Can it Quirrel, or should I say Voldemort?" as the words left his lips, Harry sent a light breeze at Quirrel's turban, blowing it off and then the teacher rotated, to let Harry see: Reptilian face with red glowing eyes, nostril slit and crocodile grin, "Give up your search, the philosophers stone in the out of bounds area is fake," Harry had ordered, at the bewildered look Harry continues, "How could you believe that Nicolas would trust something that important, with anyone but himself and his wife?" when the look of dark comprehension appeared on Voldemorts facial features he said, "Yes! Now that you've mention it Dumbledore has done some untrustworthy things in the past," Harry was about to continue on but was interrupted by a darker voice, "You shouldn't have done that Harry, you're ruining my plans," causing both Harry and Voldemort to seek out the voice and found it was: Albus Dumbledore whom then raised his wand to cast, 'Oblivate,' but it was foiled by Voldemort whom surprisingly shouted, "Expelliarmus," casting the disarming charm, then after a few minutes forethought Voldemort said, "Well Potter, since it was a waste of time for me to be here, I shall let you live and take you on, when I've got a true body," before promptly touch Harrys scar, bare handed and Quirrel's body crumpled to dust.

Once Quirrel's body was dead, Harry incarcerated the Dumbledore a thousand pounds of green icy robes and then checked the safety of Ron, Hermione and Neville. Outside of the of the class, Harry saw his friends: Hermione was propped up against a wall, Ron was dangling by his ankles off the ceiling and Neville was in a slight pool of a red substance, "My friends, had better be alive Dumbledoorframe or I'll ensure your in the foulest pits of Outworld," Harry thundered back at the classroom, as he check his friends vital signs and found they all had a pulse, though Neville had smelt of Red Wine.

After wandlessly used cleaning and perfume spells to clean up the wine, Harry created a portal to: the Hospital wing and an Outworld prison pit, tossed Dumbles into the portal to the pits and levitated his friends threw the portal, to the hospital wing and left them in the matrons care, while back with Dumbledork the prison guard surveyed, how his new prisoner arrived and remarked, "Well Albus, who'd you piss off or why'd you piss them off?" in a familiar tone from his youth, because standing before Dumbledore was: Gellert Grindelwald, "You perfectly well whom I've pissed off! Gellert," snapped the ancient man, "So Harry, Raiden and the Elder Gods! Then," Gellert answered himself.

While Dumbles was thinking of how to use his situation as an advantage, Harry was given bedside watch 'til, his friends parents arrived and was only sent out of the wing for classes, so while heading to the D.A.D.A. and learn from the best Professor to hit Hogwarts since Slughorn: Remus John Lupin, Harry ran into the Weasleys, Grangers and Madam Longbottom, talked to them about what happen and then continued on to his class.

As the days went by: Hermione, Neville and Ron were given a clean bill of health and released from the hospital; Hermione however literally flew herself to the library and began the stockpiled homework she'd accumulated, with Neville joining her and Ron calling her mental and challenged Harry, to a game of chess. Then after 5 days, with Harrys help Hermione and Neville had finished the work, while Ron still hadn't started yet (saying that he was still in recovery from his ordeal) and then got points off for not completing the assigned work. Then by just before the Christmas break, Ron with a lot of prompting from his older sibling Percy and a howler from his mother, he'd made a start, though Harry and Hermione were with him for the help he needed. Then so by the time Christmas break started, Ron had gotten threw half of his work and was ready for the Christmas holidays, which they were spending a the Lin Kuei temple, while Ginny, Molly and Arthur went to Romania to visit their brother Charlie.

With riding home from Hogsmeade station, Harry, Neville, Hermione and the Weasleys were undisturbed by those whom were heading home (Draco was staying at the castle [orders of his father]), after arriving at the station the Gryffindor four (currently), as well as the twins and Percy were greeted the twins favourite person: Sirius Black A.K.A. Padfoot, whom was looking like Jaxon Briggs (He had magically enhanced muscle enhancers on) and Steven Zhang in Lin Kuei civies. Then after creating a portal, Harry and the others said goodbye to Hermione and Neville, before passing threw the portal to the temple home of Harry Potter.

Appearing from a portal, Harry and the others began to drop out of the sky; only Harry, the twins; Percy and Steven were able to land correctly, while Ron and Padfoot landed on each other, with a loud thump. Then after getting resettled into their rooms, Jade Zhang, Sindel, Kitana Kang, Melena Striker and Sonya Briggs, showed up to greet Harry in a tight hug (Molly Weasley tight [especially for Sindel]) and the hugs left Harry with slightly bruised rips, then after two hours Raiden and Remus showed up with Goldfang (Whom plays with Fang while at school and Remus had classes to teach) after finishing their duties for the school, and several hours after that the remaining men showed up and the welcome home party began.

Now the next day, Harry was in the process of arranging his friends/family: Kira Kang, Piper Striker, Joanne and James Briggs, from outside of school (currently), along with: Ron, Percy, the Twins, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team, as he was also on the team. As the hours hit 12 hours, Harry had gotten his friends all of his: homemade jewellery, rare books, and Quidditch paraphernalia (James had become a Quidditch freak [but at the scale of Oliver Wood and not Ron]) and muggle writing equipment. Then as the rest of the day went on, Harry and the more studious of people (Yes the Twins are included [so they can make their prank items]), made a start on their homework, while Ron challenged Raiden, Remus and Steven to a chess match.

(A/N the adults of Mortal Kombat and Harry Potter weren't mentioned as Harry had always got the defenders presents and Sirius and Remus were just 2 extras. 2nd A/N the same thing happened in J. K. Rowling's work caused Harry to be placed on the Quidditch roster)

It is now two days after the start of the school holidays and Harry was seen in his room wrapping his presents for his friends and family, Harry had always got the best of the gifts for his family and now he'll be doing the same for his friends so he made a Lin Kuei charm with a built in freeze ward for Ginny, copies of Books on the History of the Lin Kuei for Percy and Hermione, and Quidditch books, jerseys and game set (Balls and bats [no pun intended]) for the Twins, Ron and James, Arthur: books on the time line of Muggle inventions, Molly: international cook books (translated to English) and the remaining girls: the standard girls stuff (perfume (home brewed [Harry is skilled in Potioneering, Chemistry, Perfume making {felt it was a skill he could use} and cooking]), home made jewellery and nice clothes.). Then as Harry finished he placed the items under the Christmas tree/sent them to their intended destinations.

(Before I forget, Neville is getting books on How to make the perfect Potion and other books on Herbology.)

Then on the morning of Christmas day; Ron, James and Sirius woke up Harry with a prank, only for all of them to get a rush of brain freeze, as Harry groggily froze their heads in pale green ice, with a casual wave of his hand and promptly returned to sleep. Then 2 hours later at 10:00 pm, Harry re-awoke to the smells of: Jade preparing the breakfast buffet and then headed for the shower. Meanwhile in the Outworld prison, Dumbledore had met Quan Chi whom was a man after his own heart, and then together they began to formulate a plan of revenge, while preparing their exodus.

After the shower Harry, headed down to the dining room, where all his friends and family were waiting, with Ron, James and Sirius heads still frozen (though it just looked as though they were blue in the face, rather than having ice blocks surrounding them.) while in Romania, Molly, Arthur, Bill (whom had been their on assignment), Charlie and Ginny woke up to a mountain of presents at their beds foot. The same thing happen with Hermione and her parents, then while opening the presents with the Weasleys in Romania, Ginny reached the small gift from Harry, unwrapped the paper to reveal a jewellery box and while opening the box, Ginny was greeted the sight of: a pale green diamond circular in shape with emeralds branching off the main stone, via tendrils of an arctic while metal, which gave it the appearance of a snow flake that was being suspended by a delicate frost silver metal chain, before immediately bursting into tears at the beauty of neck and once she sobered up, Ginny immediately asked, "Mum can you help me?" which was when said individual, snapped out of shock and fasten the necklace around her daughters neck, with no protest on how much it had cost (knowing it was hand made.) While in the Granger residence: Hermione and her parents were found opening their presents in the house living room, with Hermione starting on her present from Harry, finding the first one was a large multi-compartment trunk, that she opened and what she found shocked her, as the 1st compartment were full of rare books on: Charms, Transfiguration, the True History of Magic and after browsing the second compartment found books on Potions, Alchemy and Herbology. The last compartment as Hermione came to it, had a wrapped parcel, with a note attached and after she had read the note, Hermione handed the now claim as a present to her mother, saying, "Harry thought you'd like this mum," as her mother began to unwrap it and then found an expensive bottle of perfume, labelled [Christmas Cheer, hand brewed by Harry James Potter-Zhang-Flamel-Peverell] as she tried the smell, Mrs Granger found the scent of: Christmas Pudding, Candy canes and chocolate.

As the days after Christmas fell into place, Harry and the others all started to enjoy the presents they've received. On the day before New Years Eve, Harry was seen on his modified Nimbus 2000 - he'd received from his godfather, flying over his temple home with the twins, Ron and Sirius, while they were watched and waited for their turn – by: James, Kira and Piper. Then as New Years Eve came, Harry and the gang were reunited with Hermione and Ginny, as their parents were joining the adult defenders and Sirius, so Hermione and Ginny were able to thank Harry with a proper hug, for their presents, then Hermione got introduced to the Lin Kuei library and was not heard from for ten hours, when Harry hunted her for dinner.

Then returning on the train, Harry, Ron and Hermione, met up with Neville before choosing a carriage for the trip to Hogwarts and the rest of the year went relatively quiet, until the exams started. The exams that started first were: Transfigurations Theory, History of magic and Potions theory, the next to start were: Charms theory, Astronomy Practical, Defense Theory and Potions Practical, the third exams were: Defense Practical, Charms Practical, Transfigurations Practical and Herbology Theory, while the final exam was Herbology Practical.

During the exams, Dumbledore and Quan Chi had discovered a portal; that made Quan Chi was hesitant knowing what was on the other side, but Dumbledore jumped threw without any forethought nor foresight, '_Maybe this Alliance isn't the best idea,_' Chi thought, seeing his partners reckless abandon before reluctantly joining him knowing he could do more good there than to stay here. Meanwhile at the great school of Hogwarts, the examinations had been completed and to everyone happiness: the Defense Against the Dark Arts position had lost its curse, so Remus Lupin was able to keep his job, for as long as he wished to.


	7. The new darkness of 2nd year

_**Chapter 6-The new darkness of 2**__**nd**__** year**_

In the surprising empty throne room of the Outworlds Dark Lord Shao Kahn, a silver bearded figure and a ghost white figure exited a portal from their dimensional jail, their names: Albus Dumbledore and Quan Chi. Where the later looked around frantically, before realizing that they were along and then commented, "You should be more careful Albus, this is the throne room of the tyrant lord of Outworld and he's fifty million times worst than Gellert was, as well as 100 million times worst Voldemort," then he took a breathe and finished, "And he is also an all powerful Demigod," (Shao Kahn is more half-god than full-god in my opinion) "Come now Quan, this lord can't be that bad? Voldemort had plunged Britain into the dark ages," Albus responded, which was retorted by a new arrival, "I'm worst than that sorcerer, allow me to show you," before Shao Kahn bellowed, "SEIZE THEM," as his guards, dutifully followed his orders.

While in the Lin Kuei training room, Steven and Jade were sparring, getting ready for the next, up and coming Mortal Kombat tournament, with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, whom the latters had been entered into, while Harry was off on a visit to the Weasleys, as to not disturb their training. At the Burrow however, Ginny was writing in her dairy (not the Riddle one) about the year before and what she'd hope for the year to come, Ron was asleep, Fred and George were blowing things up and Percy was looking threw his new books on Outworld magic, while Molly was looking threw Jade and Harrys recipe books, with Arthur at work.

Meanwhile in the manor of the Malfoys, both lady and lord Malfoy were appalled, as their heir filled them in on what happen during the school year just gone, though they were appalled for 2 different reasons, Lucius was appalled because: His son – his noble blood was outscored by the mudblooded students and also of the disrespect that Dumbledore shown towards the elder gods and Raiden, while Narcissa was appalled because: of the depths Dumbledore would go to manipulate people for his own benefit and power, so from there they both filed for their son to be transferred to Durnstrang, a pureblood only school to finish his education.

Then with Severus Snape, whom was now taking in stock that: his job is no longer secure and began to look at his options; treat the son of his grudge fairly (as well as the non Slytherins) or resign. Several days later the option of resigning became more appealing, when a position opened in Defense Against the Dark Arts at Durnstrang, Institute of Magic, which pays better and frees him from any of Dumbles plan, so he ran off his resignation to Hogwarts and written an application to Durnstrang.

Now half way into the summer, Harry and his friends began to spend more time with each other, while most of it had been with Harry and Hermione (via Letters) torturing Ron into doing his homework, so they could have fun, Harry however spent more of it with Ginny (whom asked if Harry could teach her the basics in the Art of Lin Kuei) and training himself for the tournament he'd be legally allowed to enter at 16 years and so that left Hermione and Ron arguing about Rons homework more often. Then a week into June, Harry was seen training Ginny in the final basics of the Lin Kuei, while Ron whom finally got some of his homework done, was starting to pester the Defenders of Earthrelm to a chess match, meaning he was challenging: Striker, Jaxon, Remus and Raiden, and the other Weasleys were either studying for the next school year or still making things blow up.

July 1st came up and went, with Neville and Hermione visiting the temple, when their Hogwarts letters arrived earlier than last (McGonagalls new policy to give them more time to purchase their supplies and choose their electives when needed), they then made plans to meet up in Diagon Alley sometime during the coming weeks, so with that planned Molly, Hermione and Harry finally got Ron to start more of his homework, though he was grumbling about how it was unnatural for a person to work on a holiday, while Ginny, Percy and the twins enjoyed their holiday (the twins while Molly never realized had finished their homework, because they had not want their mum to yell at them [also they knew that if they got their work out of the way it would free up their holiday]).

Then finally with the Outworlds group of Dumbledore and Quan Chi, who were now hanging by their ankles, in a dungeon of the Kahn's castle with another, he was Shang Tsung a sorcerer under the former employ of Shao Kahn and now failure, now you may ask, 'Why'd he fail,' he lost in the Mortal Kombat tournament way to many times, to count and therefore in the dungeons. But however back to Harry and his friends, in Diagon Alley, which Harry and Ginny traveled there via a flurry of emerald and ruby snow, while the rest used the Floo network from the Weasley with: Jade and Molly chaperoning, where the children were collecting their new supplies, and Ginny. crafted wand: a 11½ inch Birch with a core of Yeti fur suspended in Anka tears and scale shavings of the ice ring dragon; Hyorinmaru, this the shopping trip went off without a hitch and the group was finished in a reasonable amount of time.

After the shopping trip to Diagon Alley, meeting of the Wizengamot was convened and it started with Dumbledores replacement: Bartimeus Crouch Sr. banging loudly on his gavel ordering, "Order, Order," to call an immediate attention to the lords and ladies of the wizarding world, before continuing with, "Now the first topic of address is the appointment of Lord Sirius Orion Black and Steven Saibot Zhang, to the Wizengamot seat of Black and Potter, first to the seat of the Most Ancient and Noble of Potter all those in favor say, 'Aye,'" which was met by a shout of, 'Aye,' 80 percent from the members, with part of the 20% against being followers of Delores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge (as they had not believe a muggle had a right to be here [neither knew of the Defenders of the Realm]), to which Barty barked, "Motion approved," as he smacked his gavel to its base, while Steven took his seats and waited for the rest of the meeting went on the way. After Steven was seated, Sirius Black was called to be sworn in with Crouch saying, "All those in favor of returning, Sirius Orion Black to the seat of the Ancient and Noble Family of Black, say Aye," and this time got a seventy five percent of Aye from the court, while the last twenty five percent of court protested, 'Nay,' as they would loose a hell of a lot of power and money (Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and other Death Eater family.)

During the meeting of courts, Harry and his Friends were at the Lin Kuei temple, sorting threw their trunks for school (Hermione [She's going to come to the Lin Kuei first then head to the station], Harry, Ginny and Neville) or having a chess match (Ron and Remus), while the twins and Percy were either making stuff blow up or reading, before it came time for the Weasleys and Hermione to leave. While they went their separate ways, Raiden had been called to the council of the Elder Gods, where he had learned that the Mortal Kombat Tournament was to begin during the Christmas Holidays of this year and the coordinator was to be Shang Tsung.

3 weeks went by and it was time get ready for Harry's birthdays, as well as Neville's, so with the decision to have both birthdays on the same day, the whole gang was invited to the Longbottom Family estate. Then on the 30th of July, the Longbottom Manor was abuzz with: family, friends and a few teachers mixed in with the Politics (or at least the ones that have a beneficial alliance with either: Potter, Black, Longbottom or Weasley) all of which had varying subjects on conservation and debate (adults) and while the Kids were having fun with the kids games, both: Muggle and Magical.

Soon it was time for the presents to be opened and what Harry and Neville got as the shared presents were: extra subject course books, books on Magical Law and guides on Careers and their Requirements, while separately Neville got: rare magical plants, wand crafting kit, books on rare mundane plants and his father diary of homemade spells, and Harry received: books on Runes, sword enhancement seals and the Marauder hand guide to become an Animagus. Then it wasn't long after the presents were opened that the banquet on a dinner was served.

Now after a dinner of royal proportions, Harry and his friends returned to their games, while the adults talked about the weeks that had gone by, to which they had conversed on many subjects and finally landed on the topic of the kids education (and Dumbledore), while going threw new laws and acts that were placed with, "I cannot believe how much reckless abandon Dumbledore displayed," Molly stated, absolutely frantic, "I mean to go against the gods, regardless what the situation is," she ended as she slumps over in defeat, while Arthur swings an arm over her and replies, "I don't know Molly!" in a quite murmur, as he continues with, "I just don't know, its like he doesn't believe in their abilities protect them," as he looked over to Augusta and the Zhangs, their faces showing a myriad of emotion, before Arthur ends with, "I mean these are the beings whom grant us the use of magic," in a knowledgeable way, but then Augusta goes, "True but Dumbledore had always had to be right, even when dead wrong," knowingly, like she'd expected this to happen, while the others looked at her.

While now in the Outworld palace dungeons, Dumbledore was finally able to free himself from his bindings with a well placed unlocking charm, fired threw his finger, before he slumped to the ground, returning to his feet and then running the portal room, with one thought in mind, '_I must return to earth, before my power is usurped,_' while leaving Quan Chi and Shang Tsung behind. Then back at the Longbottom Manor, Neville was saying goodbye by to his friends and thanked him for their presents and the presents, while all of them were unaware of the danger lurking.

**Evil Cliffhanger Spell.**


End file.
